


Apologies

by SincerelyMe2007



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, posthumous papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007
Summary: John decided to leave his job of working as an "agent" for Mr.Finch and the Machine, which the bird-loving professor is perfectly aware of. He then wrote a letter to Mr.Reese, explaining his will of death, but without the actual word in it.





	Apologies

Dear Mr.Reese:

You have left us for several days now. Please and please do not be surprised as Miss Sameen insists on writing you a letter<strike>**_ to send my very disgraceful and uncaring greetings! John, do well and I bet we will meet again._**</strike> Shaw did intend me to keep her’s, however disorganized, writing. No harm would be done, as far as she concerned.

John, we have agreed that the Machine won’t assign your any more numbers once you have decided to stop working this job. But I do sincerely apologize for the extra relevant number———the hacker that was escorted on a plane. I shall promise you, John, this will never happen again.

I know that you have never much trusted the machine. She was an intellect that ought and ought not to be created; an abstraction mind born to save lives, not to murder. She was the obedient child and a charming friend. Despite growingly to be out of mind, yet I shall assure you, John———She was perhaps something none of the homos would ever understand, me the creator included. A god was undefinable, but she wasn’t a god. Neither a bad code decider will she become, as Ms.Grooves beholds. As human beings one would always want the God’s feather stripped, himself hanged, flopped and hanged again. New York, was just as greedy as mankind, mine and yours included, John.

When I came to you that day, I said that it is a purpose that you needed, a job to settle yourself down, John. It is more than normal that you had made up your mind to quit it, I understand that. You told me it was the time for your over-complex heroism to come to its own choice, so was this job. All I wanted to say is that, take care, John. Promise me to take care of your life, don’t ever throw it away again for anybody.

You must understand one thing, Mr.Reese. That I seek for no laughter or mocking, nor an entirely peaceful world as it were never to happen. Burdens still load on the shoulders of you and me, John, and for that, I offer my sincerest gratitude.

After all, one day I might still wind up on that platform again. and I am neither afraid nor worried, Mr.Reese. I am not. I am only worried about you. 

Sincerest Regards,  
Harold Finch


End file.
